Ten Years to Meet You Again
by shin young rin
Summary: XiuHan Story! keterangan dapat dilihat di dalam cerita. Don't Like, Don't read!


Cast : Kim Minseok/Xiumin and Xi Luhan

Rate : T

**Disclaimers****: This fic is mine, but the characters are themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

* * *

A/N :

hola...

ini ff XiuHan pertama saya, dan cerita ini diambil dari cerita dalam mv Jin-Gone

saya menambahkan beberapa cerita di dalamnya dan tentu saja dengan akhir yang berbeda sesuai dengan imajinasi saya...

please enjoy~

Don't forget to review, if you mind of course...

* * *

**Lu's Guesthouse, 14.00 PM**

Tap tap tap

"Jadi siapa orang yang ingin bertemu denganku, Kim ahjussi?"

"Mianhabnida saya tidak tahu, Luhan-ssi. Dia tidak mengatakan siapa dirinya, dia hanya bilang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Arraseo, dimana ia sekarang?"

"Dia berada di ruang latihan piano"

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Gomawo atas infonya, Kim ahjussi" Luhan beranjak

**Piano room, 14.10 P**M

Cklek

Tap tap tap

"Joesonghaeyo, apa kau orang yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Luhan pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk di depan piano

Srak

"..." sang namja tersenyum ke arah Luhan

"Kau..."

-o0o-

_10 years ago_

**Lu's Guesthouse, 14.00 PM**

"Selamat datang, Luhan-ssi"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee ahjussi" sapa Luhan

Luhan pov

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah singgah milik keluargaku, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan agar tidak tersandung sesuatu. Saat melewati ruang piano yang berada di bagian depan rumah, bisa kudengar alunan musik piano yang sedang dimainkan. Aku yakin ada seseorang yang tengah belajar di ruangan tersebut, dan ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarkannya. Aku duduk di ruangan tepat di sebelah ruang piano, menunggu giliranku untuk berlatih di sana. Meskipun ini rumah singgah milik keluargaku, tetapi rumah ini sering digunakan untuk beberapa anak-anak dari kalangan sepertiku untuk berlatih musik. Aku mendengarkan alunan nada yang dimainkan hingga selesai, alunan nada yang tercipta lebih baik daripada saat aku melakukannya. Beberapa menit kemudian kudengar Lee ahjussi memintaku untuk beranjak, kini sudah waktunya giliranku untuk berlatih. Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan menuju ruang piano, bisa kurasakan hawa hangat seseorang yang berpapasan denganku. Aku yakin orang itu adalah orang yang baru saja berlatih dan memainkan alunan nada piano yang indah didengar.

Luhan pov end

Xiumin pov

Aku merapikan barangku setelah melakukan latihan piano, pikiranku tertuju pada seorang namja manis yang datang saat aku tengah berlatih. Ia terlihat sangat serius saat berjalan, namun aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya. Kedua matanya yang selalu tertuju ke depan, dan sorotannya yang terlihat teduh seakan ia merasa kesepian. Aku sampai tidak bisa konsentrasi karena memperhatikannya, bahkan sampai terkena teguran dari Yesung seonsaengnim. Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan, dan kebetulan berpapasan dengan namja manis yang mengusik pikiranku. Kulihat ia berjalan dengan serius sembari melewatiku, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam sembari bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya.

"Jungmo-ssi siapa dia?" tanyaku pada salah satu bodyguard keluarga Lu yang mendampingiku

"Tidak perlu bertanya, sebaiknya anda pulang" ujarnya sembari mendorongku

"Arraseo"

-o0o-

**Lu's Guesthouse, 10.00 AM**

"Selamat datang, Xiumin-ssi"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee ahjussi" sapaku

...

Dak!

"Mainkan dengan lebih lembut!"

...

"Lee ahjussi, nuguya?" tanyaku yang sudah berada di ruang tunggu

"Sssh, tolong jangan berisik Xiumin-ssi"

Trak

"Apa dia tidak bisa melihat?" tanyaku lagi

"Xiumin-ssi..." Lee ahjussi memintaku untuk diam

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah namja manis yang kini tengah duduk terdiam, kulihat Yesung seonsaengnim telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Kini namja manis tersebut tengah meraba untuk mengambil permen yang berada di atas piano, ia terlihat sangat kesulitan melakukannya sehingga tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Aku beranjak dari tempatku setelah memastikan Lee ahjussi sudah tidak bersamaku, diam-diam aku duduk di samping namja manis tersebut. Kumainkan beberapa nada musik menggunakan piano yang berada di depanku, dan bisa kulihat sebuah senyuman indah terukir di wajah namja manis tersebut. Aku terus memainkan beberapa nada musik, kemudian segera bersembunyi di balik piano ketika kudengar suara langkah kaki dari Yesung seonsaengnim.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar ada yang bermain piano?" kudengar suara Yesung seonsaengnim yang kuyakini tengah mencariku "Mungkin hanya perasaanku"

...

"Hampir saja, bisa gawat jika sampai ketahuan" gumamku sembari kembali memperhatikan namja manis yang berada tepat di depanku

"Ano...apa kau masih di sana?" tanya sang namja manis

"Ne, changkaman..." aku kembali duduk di samping sang namja manis "Ukh...[mengambil sebuah botol dan menenggak isinya]"

"Gwenchana yo?" tanya sang namja manis

"Gwenchana...coba ini" aku mengambil sebuah permen dan menyuapkannya pada sang namja manis

"Um...manis, gomawo" sang namja manis tersenyum "Nuguse yo? Boleh aku mengetahui namamu?"

"Xiumin imnida" ujarku sembari memegang salah satu tangannya

"Luhan imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu Xiumin" Luhan tersenyum "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" aku menatap Luhan

"Apakah kau orang yang kemarin berlatih piano di sini? Permainanmu tadi sama dengan orang yang kemarin berlatih"

"Ne, itu aku. Kau menyukainya?"

"Um [mengangguk] aku menyukainya, permainan piano yang indah" puji Luhan

"Gomawo"

Xiumin pov end

-o0o-

**Few Days Later...**

**Lu's Guesthouse, 10.00 AM**

Luhan duduk di ruang tamu kediamannya sembari menunggu seseorang yang akan menemaninya hari ini. Ia dan orang tersebut sudah berjanji dari semalam untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dimana jadwal latihan mereka tengah kosong, sebuah senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya menandakan kalau ia sangat senang. Beberapa menit kemudian bisa ia dengar sebuah langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya, langkah kaki yang sudah sangat ia hapal dari seseorang yang ia tunggu. Sang pemilik langkah kaki kini berhenti di depan Luhan, membiarkan namja manis tersebut untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Luhan yang merasakan ada seseorang di depannya, menyapa orang tersebut dengan senyuman indah miliknya.

"Annyeong, Xiumin" sapa Luhan

"Annyeong, Luhan" balas Xiumin "Sudah siap untuk menghabiskan waktu hari ini?"

"Ne, aku sudah siap dan sangat menantikannya. Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Luhan

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman depan? Udara hari ini cukup segar untuk dinikmati"

"Arraseo" angguk Luhan

Luhan pov

Aku berjalan perlahan mengikuti Xiumin yang menuntunku menuju ke taman, mencoba mendengarkan suara langkah kakinya. Meskipun ia tidak menggandeng tanganku, namun ia tetap memanduku sehingga aku tidak terjatuh ataupun menabrak sesuatu. Suaranya yang lembut namun tegas terdengar hangat di kedua telingaku, entah mengapa aku sangat menyukainya. Terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku seperti apa wajah Xiumin sebenarnya, namja yang memiliki suara lembut nan tegas dan kemampuan bermain piano yang indah. Seandainya aku bisa melihat wajahnya, ani bisa mengenal dan berbicara dengannya saja aku sudah senang.

"Luhan, tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku mau lihat keadaan dahulu" ujar Xiumin

"Ne..." jawabku

...

"Sepertinya aman, Luhan cepat kemari!"

"Ne? Baiklah, tunggu..." aku berusaha berjalan

Greb

"Huh?"

Luhan pov end

Luhan sedikit terkejut begitu Xiumin menggenggam salah satu tangannya, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dituntun oleh namja bersuara lembut nan tegas tersebut. Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar di tubuhnya, perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Perasaan yang agak berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan ketika bersama kedua orang tuanya, meskipun sama-sama terasa hangat. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berhenti mendengar langkah kaki Xiumin, kini tubuhnya dituntun untuk duduk di suatu tempat. Suara lembut nan tegas milik Xiumin terdengar di telinganya, memintanya untuk berhati-hati sementara namja tersebut memegangi kedua tangannya. Setelah ia merasa nyaman dengan posisinya, bisa ia pastikan Xiumin juga tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah kita sudah sampai, bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa merasakan udara yang segar?" tanya Xiumin

"Ne, udara yang sangat segar" Luhan tersenyum " Aku sangat menyukainya"

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka" Xiumin terdiam menatap Luhan 'Tuhan, manis sekali namja di depanku ini'

"Xiumin? Waeyo? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Luhan yang tidak mendengar Xiumin berbicara lagi

"Mianhae, aku hanya sedang menatap pemandangan yang sangat indah di depanku"

"Pemandangan yang indah? Apakah benar-benar indah?"

"Ne, sangat indah" jawab Xiumin mantap 'Pemandangan itu adalah wajahmu yang sangat manis Luhan'

"Seandainya aku bisa melihatnya..." ujar Luhan pelan "Xiumin...boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Um...aku ingin memegang wajahmu, aku penasaran seperti apa namja yang memiliki suara lembut nan tegas yang mau menjadi temanku" jelas Luhan

"Silahkan, aku tidak keberatan"

Xiumin pov

Luhan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih wajahku, kututup kedua mataku ketika tangan lembutnya telah meraih wajahku. Bisa kurasakan sentuhan tangannya yang sangat lembut dan hangat, terutama jemari-jemarinya yang kurus nan indah tersebut. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku dan kugenggam tangan halus tersebut, kutuntun salah satu tangannya menuju ke arah jantungku. Aku terdiam sebentar sembari menatap Luhan, membiarkan namja tersebut mendengarkan detak jantungku yang mulai berdetak lebih lambat dari orang biasa. Aku tidak yakin sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan keadaanku, keadaanku yang menahan rasa sakit dari penyakit jantung yang kuderita. Tuhan...seandainya kau bisa memberikanku kesempatan, biarkan aku tetap bernapas sampai aku bisa menyampaikan perasaan ini pada namja dihadapanku. Perasaan yang kusimpan semenjak aku mengenalnya pertama kali, lebih tepatnya saat aku melihatnya dari ruang latihan piano.

"Xiumin, waeyo? Kau menggenggam tanganku semakin erat" tanya Luhan

"Gwenchana, mianhae" aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku

"Gojimal, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres darimu. Terdengar dari nada suaramu yang berubah, apa kau sakit?" Luhan menatapku khawatir

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja Luhan. Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Kemarikan tanganmu"

"..." aku menyodorkan salah satu tanganku pada Luhan

Xiumin pov end

Luhan menggenggam lembut salah satu tangan Xiumin, sesekali ia usap-usapkan salah satu tangannya dengan tangan namja tersebut. Kemudian ia membawa tangan namja bersuara lembut nan tegas di depannya ke salah satu pipinya, dan menaruhnya sembari tetap menggenggamnya. Xiumin yang menerima perlakuan dari Luhan sedikit terkejut, namun ia berusaha tetap tenang. Bisa ia rasakan aura hangat yang menjalar dari pipi Luhan ke tangannya, membuat dirinya menjadi nyaman. Ia juga bisa merasakan hembusan napas dari namja manis yang menyentuh jemarinya, terasa hangat dan lembut serta menenangkan.

"Xiumin, kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini?" tanya Luhan

"Aniya, waeyo?"

"Karena kau terlihat tidak dalam keadaan baik, dan aku ingin membuatmu nyaman"

"Membuatku nyaman?"

"Ne" angguk Luhan pelan "Ummaku selalu melakukan hal ini jika aku sedang sakit atau sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, dan selalu berhasil membuatku nyaman. Karena saat umma melakukannya, aku bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuh ummaku kepadaku. Jadi aku juga ingin melakukan itu untukmu"

"Gomawo, Luhan. Terima kasih sudah membuat diriku nyaman" ujar Xiumin

Drap drap drap

"Xiumin-ssi, tolong ikut dengan kami"

"Waeyo?" Xiumin memandang tidak suka pada dua orang bodyguard di depannya

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat ikut dengan kami!" salah satu bodyguard menarik paksa Xiumin

"Ya! Jangan memaksaku" Xiumin berusaha memberontak

Tuk

"Cepat jalan!" ujar bodyguard lainnya

"Changkaman!" Xiumin masih berusaha memberontak

Drap drap drap

"Xiumin? Waeyo?" Luhan mencoba meraba sekelilingnya

"Luhan!" Xiumin tetap memberontak

"Xiumin!?" Luhan mulai berjongkok "Huh?"

Greb

"Bukankah ini milik Xiumin" Luhan menggenggam sebuah botol ditangannya

-o0o-

**Five days later**

**Lu's Guesthouse, 14.00 PM**

Luhan duduk diam di kursi kamarnya, kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan botol milik Xiumin yang ia ambil di taman lima hari yang lalu. Semenjak kejadian tersebut ia sama sekali belum mendapat kabar dari namja pemilik suara lembut nan tegas yang ia kagumi, bahkan ia juga tidak mendengar suara piano dimainkan dari ruang latihan kecuali olehnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah mencoba bertanya pada Yesung seonsaengnim tentang Xiumin, namun seonsaengnimnya hanya menjawab jika muridnya tersebut sedang berhalangan hadir. Namja manis pemilik rumah singgah tersebut hanya bisa menerima, ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi ia mencari tahu. Jujur saja sebelum ia mengenal Xiumin, kehidupannya terlihat sepi dan tidak begitu menyenangkan. Tidak banyak anak-anak seumurannya yang mau berteman dengannya, alasannya karena kekurangan yang ia miliki dan keluarganya yang terlalu melindunginya. Ia mengerti dan menerima semua itu, namun terkadang ingin sekali rasanya ia keluar dari lingkaran tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Xiumin yang berhasil membawanya keluar dari lingkaran tersebut, bahkan dengan senang hati dapat menerima dirinya.

Tok tok tok

"Luhan-ssi"

"Ne, masuklah Lee ahjussi" ujar Luhan dari dalam

Cklek

"Joesonghabnida Luhan-ssi, saya kemari untuk memberi tahu anda kabar tentang Xiumin-ssi"

"Xiumin? Bagaimana kabarnya?" Luhan tersenyum senang

"Xiumin-ssi bilang nanti malam beliau akan datang kemari, beliau bilang ingin memainkan piano untuk anda" jelas Lee ahjussi

"Memainkan piano untukku? Waeyo?"

"Saya tidak tahu pastinya, ada kemungkinan Xiumin-ssi ingin minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang dan menemui anda beberapa hari ini"

"Arraseo, gomawo atas infonya Lee ahjussi"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Luhan-ssi"

Cklek

Blam

"Xiumin...kenapa perasaanku tidak nyaman?"

Luhan menggenggam erat botol milik Xiumin dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia membawanya ke dekat jantungnya. Pandangannya berubah sayu sejalan dengan pemikirannya tentang namja bersuara lembut nan tegas yang selalu hadir di pikirannya akhir- akhir ini. Ia senang ketika mendengar kabar bahwa oang yang ia tunggu akan datang hari ini, namun ada sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman yang ikut menyelimuti. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan namja bersuara lembut nan tegas tersebut lagi. Ia mencoba membuang perasaan tersebut, ia yakin itu hanya sebuah kekhawatiran kecil karena sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Lagipula ia percaya Xiumin sang namja bersuara lembut nan tegas tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu, karena mereka berdua pernah berjanji untuk saling menghubungi saat tidak bisa bertemu. Meskipun sempat tidak dapat bertemu dan tidak ada kabar beberapa hari yang lalu, Xiumin masih memegang janjinya untuk menghubunginya.

**Han Gang, 16.00 PM**

"Pemandangan yang menenangkan, seandainya bisa menikmati ini lebih lama"

"Xiumin-ssi, tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu"

"Mianhae, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku Park ahjussi"

"Xiumin-ssi, bukankah anda bilang tidak ingin menyerah? Kenapa sekarang anda seperti tidak ingin..."

"Aniya, bukannya aku menyerah pada keadaanku. Tetapi jika tuhan tetap membiarkanku menjalani nasib yang sudah tergores untukku, aku ingin menerimanya dengan lapang hati" potong Xiumin

"Xiumin-ssi..."

"Gwenchana Park ahjussi, aku akan tetap berjuang dengan semua semangat yang diberikan appa, umma, dan semua orang terdekatku karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Terutama..."

Fwoosh

"Kau, Luhan" gumam Xiumin kecil

**Lu's Guesthouse, 20.00 PM**

Luhan duduk diam di sofa kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya membuka salah satu jendela kamar yang tepat menghadap ruang latihan piano. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya agar ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ruang latihan, karena ia yakin suara langkah kaki yang akan ia dengar nanti adalah suara langkah kaki milik Xiumin. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang ia tunggu, senyuman manis mengembang sebagai tanda rasa senang karena mengetahui orang yang ditunggu tengah datang. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan untuknya, alunan musik yang terdengar sangat indah dan memiliki makna yang dalam.

**At same time...**

Xiumin menggerakkan jemarinya yang kini menekan tuts piano dan menghasilkan sebuah alunan musik yang menggambarkan isi hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang ia ingin sampaikan pada namja yang telah membuatnya kembali semangat menjalani hidupnya. Ia menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, mengabaikannya hanya demi menyampaikan perasaannya. Ia terus menahannya hingga rasa sakit itu semakin menekannya, membuat pergerakan jemarinya semakin sulit. Namun ia tidak menyerah hingga akhirnya rasa sakit itu melumpuhkannya.

Dang!

Luhan terkejut ketika mendengar suara dentuman tuts piano yang keras, ia yakin ada hal yang tengah terjadi pada Xiumin. Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat keadaan Xiumin, namun terhenti begitu mendengar kembali suara alunan musik dari piano. Senyuman tipis terkembang di bibirnya saat mendengar alunan musik dari piano yang dimainkan, sejalan dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata indahnya. Alunan musik yang menyatakan bahwa Xiumin sang namja pemilik suara lembut nan tegas tidak hanya mengganggapnya sebagai teman, namun juga sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Luhan jatuh tertuduk dari tempatnya, kini ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menumpahkan semua perasaan yang dimilikinya, antara senang namun juga sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ya tuhan, berilah kekuatan pada Xiumin..." Luhan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat

**Front Gate Lu's Guesthose, 20.30 PM**

"Xiumin-ssi!"

"Tolong segera bawa Xiumin-ssi ke rumah sakit" pinta Lee ahjussi sembari menyerahkan Xiumin yang berada dalam gendongannya

"Ne, gamshabnida Lee-ssi" ujar Park ahjussi

-o0o-

_Back to real time..._

"Joesonghaeyo, apa kau orang yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Luhan pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk di depan piano

Srak

"..." sang namja tersenyum ke arah Luhan

"Kau..." Luhan menatap sang namja "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"..." sang namja menggeleng dan meminta Luhan duduk di sebelahnya

"Arraseo" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang namja

"..." sang namja tersenyum dan memainkan piano

*alunan musik*

Luhan terdiam sejenak mendengarkan alunan musik dari piano yang dimainkan, alunan musik yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Namja manis tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati lebih dalam alunan musik yang tengah dimainkan. Ia teringat seseorang yang pernah memainkan alunan musik yang ia dengar sekarang, seseorang yang sempat mengisi harinya dan mengubah hidupnya. Seseorang yang sangat mengerti dirinya saat ia masih memiliki kekurangan, dan dengan senang hati menerima juga menjadi temannya. Tidak terasa air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya, ketika ia mengingat terakhir kali ia bisa mendengar alunan musik yang dimainkan temannya. Ani bukan hanya sebagai teman, tetapi orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya. Orang yang bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaannya, namun belum sempat ia jawab.

Sap

"..." Luhan membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di salah satu pipinya

"..." sang namja kembali tersenyum pada Luhan

"Mianhae, aku hanya teringat pada seseorang"

"..."

"Dia adalah orang yang berarti bagiku, orang yang telah mengubah hidupku"

"..."

"Orang yang bahkan telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, meskipun dalam bentuk alunan musik"

"..."

"Namun aku belum sempat membalasnya, karena setelah itu aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya"

"..."

"Padahal aku ingin sekali membalasnya, dan mengatakan..."

"..."

"Saranghae..." Luhan kembali menitikkan air matanya

"..." sang namja membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya "Nado saranghae, Luhan"

"Xiumin? Kau Xiumin?" Luhan menatap sang namja dan mulai meraba wajah sang namja

"Ani, namaku Kim Minseok..."

"Eh?" Luhan menarik tangannya

"Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Xiumin" Xiumin tersenyum

"Xiumin..." Luhan mulai menangis

"Ya, uljima~"

Xiumin membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, ia mencoba menenangkan namja manis tersebut. Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali ia dipisahkan dan memainkan alunan musik dari piano mereka berdua bertemu, karena setelah itu dirinya tidak diijinkan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Alasannya karena penyakit jantung yang ia derita semakin parah, dan cukup bertahan hingga lima tahun kedepan dengan semangat yang ia punya. Beruntungnya di saat ia memastikan dirinya tidak dapat menikmati hidup lebih panjang, seseorang dengan baik hatinya rela mendonorkan jantung miliknya untuk dirinya. Ia tidak mengetahui siapa orang tersebut, namun ia sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah memberikan kehidupan kedua baginya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia bisa kembali melihat namja yang sangat ia cintai, namja yang selama sepuluh tahun ini sudah menunggunya untuk kembali.

"Mianhae, selama sepuluh tahun ini kau pasti kesepian"

"..." Luhan masih terisak

"Kau pasti sangat sedih karena tidak mendapat kabar dariku, dan mungkin memikirkan jika aku telah meninggalkanmu"

"..."

"Itu semua karena keluargaku yang tidak mengijinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu, dengan keadaanku yang sudah tidak bisa bertahan lama"

"..."

"Tapi aku bersyukur tuhan masih menyayangiku, dan memberikanku kehidupan kedua untuk dapat kembali menemuimu"

"Xiumin..." Luhan mengusap air matanya "Aku tahu kau pasti memegang janjimu"

"Ne, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi dan selalu bersamamu sampai akhir hayat"

-the end-


End file.
